


Cherry Blossom

by MutsumiMaeno



Series: Shipping Shin with Best Boys [4]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Avoiding Budo, Childhood Friends, D:, First Love, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Martial Arts, One-Sided Attraction, Shin-chan's drifting away D:, not to the otp nuuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutsumiMaeno/pseuds/MutsumiMaeno
Summary: The fourth one out of this series... ehehe.This time focuses on Shin and Budo! Hooray for the OTP. This is purely my headcanon and should not be taken as fact. (I know you won't... I just wrote that so the summary doesn't feel empty...)





	Cherry Blossom

All my life, I've always wanted a younger sibling. In my neighborhood where my family and I lived in, there were no children in sight, only teenagers and young adults lived. Our house also went up in the hill where a prestigious school sat at the top.

That's why most of the time, I felt lonely. No one would want to hang-out with me cause my house was too far away and my parents forbid me from going to their houses.

I didn't originally wish for a younger sibling. The idea just became appealing when I saw two children, an older sister and a younger brother. The two of them got into a fight in the middle of the mall. Causing a ruckus to their father (or their grandpa? He had silver hair...), which did not hesitate to break them apart. Despite the hurtful words they said to each other, both kept looking back, clearly sad and apologetic to their wrong doings.

In spite of not getting along well, they cared for each other.

I wanted someone like that.

Someone that will rely on me, and will guard my back as well as I.

That's why... I wanted a younger sibling...

Luckily, My wish was granted sooner than what I thought.

It was the summer of my existence as a seven-year old. A small family had moved in next to ours, a jolly husband and wife and their shy and quiet son.

* * *

***Ding Dong!**

I looked at the door in wonder. We usually don't have any visitors at this time of the day... I paced around for a bit before deciding to get mom.

"Mom! Someone's ringing the doorbell!"

Mom immediately rushed down, intent on not being rude to guests. "Coming honey!"

She stepped forward and gently opened the door. What greeted us from the outside was a pretty couple, holding out gifts and food. The woman perked up and smiled. "Hello, miss! My family just moved in next door last week and we wanted to introduce ourselves..."

Mom was delighted to have them come in and chat. Their strides were big as mom led them to the living room, however if I hadn't looked back at the door, I would've never seen him awkwardly fidgeting at nothing, still staying at the door step.

The first thing I noticed were his purple eyes, looking down on the floor as he continued to look around.

From the living room, the voice of the woman resounded. "Shin-birdy? Come inside and greet our neighbors!"

"Your name is Shin?" I blurted without warning.

As if by magic, his face turned completely red as he assessed me with careful looks. "Y-yeah..." he stammered.

"Hi Shin! I'm Budo and I'm seven!" I proudly declared with a huff.

That seemed to calm him down a bit. "H-hi Budo..."

I dragged him inside so that I can finally close the door behind him. 

"Ah... sorry for b-blocking your way..." he looked away.

I gave him a light pat in the head. "It's fine! By the way.... how old are you?"

Shin gave a confused look. "Uh... I'm turning seven... why?"

I grabbed his hands with mine. "Please be my younger brother."

"E-eh?"

My face stretched upward as I began to think how awesome it would be. "We could go near the high school where the big kids go! Maybe we can go to the small forest at the back of the hill! Hey! or maybe you want to play video games all day! I wanna do that too!" I yammered on as Shin looked more confused. "Hey... can I call you Shin-chan?"

Shin looked away. "...Sure... Budo."

"Ah! That's so cute!!!!" I hugged him without hesitation. "You should call me with a nickname too!"

"I think it's fine..."

However, my child-self wouldn't budge. "C'mooooon~!!!"

"Ah fine!" Shin said, covering his face. "I'm gonna call you.... Do-... Dokkun."

"Yay!!!!!" I grinned, while the adults rushed back, curious as to why Shin never showed up.

* * *

Throughout summer, we had a lot of fun together. We would run through the fields, feeling the winds on our bodies. Climb a top of trees to collect bugs to scare girls with. Shin actually asked his mom to buy him a small scale model of Tokyo that we assembled together!

Without knowing it, summer had passed and soon it was going to be school time.

Despite my urging, he wouldn't budge. "It's just meeting new people! No need to be shy Shin-chan!"

Shin stayed on his little corner, surrounded by books that I don't understand. What are those weird symbols?? They don't look like hiragana....

"Why not Shin-chan?"

He shakes his head in denial. He clearly does not want to do this...

"Then... why not hang-out with me?"

He stops what he's doing to look at me. "N-no... just... hang out with them...."

"But I want to hang out with you!"

"Ah!" Seems like he was taken by surprise.

I sighed, worried. (No one's teasing or bullying him... right?) "At least talk to me..."

".....rass....." Shin mumbled.

"W-what...? I didn't hear you."

Shin sighed audibly. "Cause I'm embarrassed!!!"

"It's just talking...."

Shin wouldn't agree. Is it because there's too many people around? "Then..." I said as I grabbed a random notebook. "Let's do an exchange diary! That way, we can tell each other what we want without words!"

Shin stared at the notebook.

"Ah... but don't use that weird symbols... I don't know what they mean..."

"But Dokkun.... they're Japanese...."

My eyebrows shot up in surprise. "E-EHHH?!??!!!"

"They're Kanji..." Shin said... as he grabbed the notebook. He writes something on the very first page.

_"Thank you so much Dokkun."_

All I could do was grin.

* * *

Throughout the years, we stuck through together. I convinced him to join me in martial arts and in turn he got me into reading. It was surprising how Shin always knew which book interested him.

The cherry blossoms that we have been looking at for years now... I wonder if he notices it...? Before, we couldn't hope to reach a branch even if we tried but now, with a single jump, we can reach it. He has really changed. That Shin who cried behind my back... it's gone now... he's grown. Even though he's still the same melancholic Shin-chan that wouldn't open up to me when he's bothered by something. 

Usually, it's easy to figure out what's bothering him... but now... I can't.

Those days where we used to hang out after school is slowly fading away. He's the first to go out of the school or disappear out of nowhere after our club activities. He can't look at me in the eye anymore. He comes up with lame excuses about hanging out with "friends" despite knowing the fact that he only had me.

It's tearing me inside.

He's in so much pain, yet I can't do anything about it as his older brother figure.... are we even brothers-in-arms anymore? He wouldn't rely on me anymore...

The days where he would smile and greet me with a 'good morning' were slowly fading.

It's as if he's drifting away. The storm of uncertainty and doubt raining on us, making me lose my grip on him as he floated away to the horizon.

I desperately try to catch up to him but I'm failing slowly. It's like I don't know him anymore.

One day, I heard he quit. When I prompted him for his reason... all he had to say was:

"I have nothing more to say."

That's when I realized... I really am losing him.

The pang in my heart is palpable, it's the first time I've ever felt this way.

Why? Why am I feeling this way? If he doesn't want to be with me anymore... I should let him go on his own... right?

I couldn't. That's why... I won't give up.

Not while he's still here.

Not while he's still within my reach.

"Shin-chan... will you wait for me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! I've been wanting to get this out for a while now....
> 
> "Why is the title Cherry Blossom?"
> 
> A: It means "gentleness and kindness" but is also a representation of the "shortness of youth". Budo realizes that he has a time limit when it comes to repairing his friendship with Shin. Once they are out of the high-school, they will probably never see each other again as they are now young adults, busy with life.


End file.
